The Beast
by sweetashby
Summary: Post Her Negotiation. "For fourteen years she always told the victim's "surviving was what mattered." But in this moment Olivia Benson wanted to die." Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed!


**A/N; I don't normally post stories; I am more of just a reader, although I do have a ton written and saved on my laptop. However I figured I would jump on the band wagon and upload the first chapter of this and see how it does. I have a few chapters written already. If people respond well to the story I will upload the second chapter late tonight and continue to post chapters. First chapter is incredibly short I know- it's more of a prologue. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything- I wish I did, but sadly I do not so I will just burrow the characters. (:**

Fourteen years she had worked SVU, and for fourteen years she always told the victim's "surviving was what mattered." But in this moment Olivia Benson wanted to die. She didn't want to survive; what would she have to live for? Would Brian want her? Probably not, she was damaged goods- if she made it out of this alive she would bare him the burden of guilt; she would be the one to end it all. So he could walk away and be happy, without feeling guilty for leaving her. Nobody would see her as a detective anymore; they would see her as a victim, and as true as it may be- she couldn't handle be seen as a victim by the only family she'd ever really had.

Her eyes traced over her body, her long olive skinned legs- which she'd once looked at as her favorite feature on her, were not littered with cigarette burns and bruises. She was sure Lewis had dislocated her shoulder when he ripped her viciously into her bedroom. Her lip was busted and both her eyes were black and blued, the skin by her cheek bone was split and bleeding as well, bite marks and burns covered the soft skin of her breast and her most private areas had been burned, bruised, and torn from the numerous times Lewis had forced himself inside. She looked around at the other objects surrounding her on the bed, cans of four loko, meth pipes, needles, and random objects he had used to sodomise her over the last 17 hours. Her eyes traveled around her room, her mirror had been smashed to pieces which Lewis had taken the glass from using it to lightly carve his initials onto her left wrist, an everyday reminder for her, if she survived. Her clothes had been ripped and tossed from her body only minutes after she'd discovered Lewis in her apartment. A picture of her and Brian had been thrown and smashed to the floor. This time when Brian entered her mind she choked up a sob; she was finally happy and in less than twenty four hours the beast had ripped it all away from her. Silently she cried to herself, "Oh Bri."

Her thoughts were broken and her heart picked up pace as she heard the evil laugh that came from the hallway outside of her bedroom.

"Don't cry baby, you were by far my best night." He walked slowly to the bed before crawling up her body once again, and bringing three fingers down to her clit, roughly rubbing her before bring them down her slit and once again forcing them inside her.

"Please-." She hated begging but she didn't know how much more pain she could take, she couldn't fight any longer.

Lewis chuckled before bringing his fingers up to hold her nose long enough that Olivia was forced to open her mouth to breath; he took that chance to force himself inside her mouth. "You remember what I said, bite me- and I won't kill you bitch I'll go right for the pathetic fuck you call a boyfriend. Where is he now Detective Benson? That's the man you love? He couldn't even save you when you needed help!" Lewis placed both hands on the side of her head forcing himself all the way inside her mouth, holding her head in place for a few moments before pulling back out and pounding right back in. He continued this until he'd finished. "Think about spitting and you'll be sorry." He stepped back off the bed before zipping his pants, than giving her a swift punch to the jaw feeling it crack beneath his fist.

"It's time for me to go baby, but it's been fun." On his way out Lewis stopped, his eye catching sight of the picture Calvin had drawn her a couple years prior. He'd laughed taking the framed art off the wall, smashing the frame than taking the picture out before tearing it to pieces and throwing them over his shoulder. Olivia could hear her apartment door open, than shut and for the first time since she'd come home from the precinct, she was able to breathed.

**I know I know, very short but like I said it's just a prologue! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
